


So......bout that kiss? {H20vanoss}

by Wth_mei



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wth_mei/pseuds/Wth_mei
Summary: Evan. Or better known as Vanoss, in a dead by daylight video asks Johnathan aka H20 Delirious if he will kiss him if they got out alive together, and this is what happens next......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: boy x boy fanfic, explicit language, and so on...(I don't mean anything offensive I say in the story)
> 
> A/N: I'm so sorry if the fic is bad, this is one of the first fics I wrote, and please tell me what looks or sounds weird in the fic so I can improve. Thanks c:
> 
> Btw this is a actual video by Ohm, it should be his #32 video for dead by daylight. Sorry I'm kinda late for this story, I didn't get this idea until Domthakid reminded/told me about it so long ago, and I keep forgetting aboot this, but ya credits to him for helping me. And I hope you injoy! :D

"Delirious Delirious, if we get out here alive will you kiss me??"

Evan asked in a nervous yet rushed voice. He didn't know what his best friend will say to him, but he tried to look on the bright side. Delirious might say yes, turn on his webcam and blow him a kiss, or he might come to Canada and kiss him in person, who knows what will happen!

And if it wasn't obvious yet, yes, Evan has an itsy bitsy crush on Johnathan, or better known as Delirious.

It all started when they started playing games together, like Far Cry or GTA with only them 2, and nobody else to get in their conversations.

Every time they played together, he always felt something in his chest beat faster, and butterflies in his stomach, although he had felt it before, he didn't know what it was at that time.

But later he figured it out, it was that sneaky son of a bitch called love.

"What?! You want to do what?!"Delirious said quietly but still kind of loud, trying not to stutter. But of course, sounding exactly like what he was trying not to do.

"WHAT!!!"Ohm yelled while he was trying to finish opening the door to escape. "Guy's let's get outta here! The door's opened!" He changed the subject quickly while running out the door.

"We made it!" Delirious called out.

"Ya.." Evan said quietly and regretting what he asked his best friend, "I'm gonna go off, talk to you guy's later."Everyone said their goodbyes and Evan hung up.

"Del, did you just freaking hear what Evan said?!" Bryce, not knowing that he was still in the call yelled into the mic the second that Evan went off.

"He asked me to kiss him and I fucking just asked him what the fuck did he want me to do. I can't believe I said that, he probably fucking hates me for that."Delirious said not caring about anything but what the person he loved was thinking.

"So.... You gonna go see him?" Ohm said casually while knowing he'll probably get hell from Delirious.

"Why the fuck not, I'm gonna get my plane ticket now."Delirious said while opening a new tab to search for the soonest flight to Canada and getting it. "I'll talk to you guys later, I found a plane leaving in 3 hours, and I'm gonna go pack, see ya." "Bye, Good luck." Said the duo has Delirious got off to go pack.

As Delirious was packing he was thinking what to say to Evan, or what Evan will do when he sees him. Bitch slap him? Punch him in the stomach? Who knows, all he knew was that he was about to start driving to the airport to catch his plane to see his love that he needs to see face to face.

On the other hand, Evan was starting to have panic attacks, starting to think that his best friend might hate him.

He locked himself in his room, refusing to even look at his phone for one second, knowing that there will probably be a text from Delirious saying he wanted nothing to do with him.

Just the thought of the text brought him to tears. The tears went on and on, and for a long time he just cried, because he knew he just ruined the best friendship and love that he has ever had.

After what seemed like a couple of hours of crying, he finally brought his sobbing to an end and was starting to finally relax a little while staring at the ceiling.

As he was about to fall asleep, he heard a faint knocking noise and somebody familiar calling his name.

"Evan, are you in there?"

He walked to his front door and opened it, he saw a guy with a full outfit like Delirious's outfit from GTA, and as he was trying to process who the fuck is in front of him, he got hugged, HARD.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything to you, I'm so fucking sorry"

At that moment Evan knew exactly who he was hugging, his little clown named Jonathan.

"You don't hate me?"He said as he pulled away and took the mask off of Jonathan.

"What do you think?"Jonathan said in a turn of voice,"I do hate you, I can't believe you fucking asked me to kiss you, you fucking fag! I want nothing to do with you"

Evan stared at Jonathan and tears threatened his eyes,"This is just a dream right, please tell me it's just a dream!"

"But it's not."

And with those words, Evan couldn't stand it anymore, his tears started falling, and his heart started to break, piece by piece.

"Vanoss!"

"Evan!"

"EVAN!"

Evan jerked up out of his bed, with tears coming out of his eyes."It was a fucking dream, it seemed so re-" His words were stopped by someone hugging him tightly, tight in their strong arms.

"Ev, it's not a dream anymore, this is reality, I'm here and you don't have to worry." Evan knew exactly who it was, and it sure as hell wasn't a dream anymore.

"Jonath-"

Evan words were stopped this time by his sobbing, knowing that his love was here in this room, was here with him when he really needed him, and most importantly, Jonathan still cares about him.

Jonathan saw Evan's tears dropping, and just held him in his arms and squeeze him once in a while to remind him he was there, and it wasn't a dream.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this because of me."Jonathan said as Evan stopped crying little by little."It's ok, at least you're here." Evan said and smiled big at him.

Jonathan couldn't take it anymore, he cupped Evan's face and brought his face closer to him while smiling.

"So......bout that kiss I owe you."  
Jon said as he brought Evan even closer, and they kissed.

The kiss at first was just soft, them getting used to kissing each other, but as they parted a few times, the kiss became wetter and wetter.

As they started running out of breath completely, they parted, and their foreheads touched.

"Evan...I love you.....Even more than I ever imagined."

"I love you too Jon, but you already know that."

They both giggled and looked at each other as they drifted off to sleep, knowing that they both got the kiss that they were waiting for.


End file.
